Margali Szardos (Earth-616)
Margali of the Winding Road, Sorceress Supreme, Red Queen, Fata Morgana | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , (London Branch), | Relatives = Jimaine (daughter); Stephan (son, deceased); Nightcrawler (adopted son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 115 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sorceress, fortune teller, Sorceress Supreme of the Winding Road, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth or of Limbo | Education = | Origin = Human sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = Paris, France | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Romita Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men Annual #1980 | HistoryText = Margali Szardos' past is as much of an enigma as she is. She was supposedly born in Paris, France and taught magic by her mother, but she has yet to reveal her true origins. Margali's particular discipline of magic is called 'The Winding Way.' She is confirmed to be Romani. Once having been married, Szardos has two children: Stephan and Jimaine (later known as Amanda Sefton). She supposedly had an affair with the demonic mutant Azazel who at the time, had also seduced Mystique who was then posing as the wife of Baron Christian Wagner. The Baron, who was infertile, suspected his wife of infidelity and, when the pain of childbirth caused Mystique to shift back to her natural form and deliver a devilish-looking child, the locals rose up against mother and son. Mystique fled, throwing the child over a waterfall where he was later found and adopted by Margali. Whether she knew the child's origins or not, she raised the boy as her own. Working at Der Jahrmarkt in Winzeldorf as a fortune-teller to cover her tracks, Margali discovered that the Demon Belasco was sowing seeds of destruction into the Earth. She tricked her daughter into staying with her in Der Jahrmarkt by killing Sabu, Jimaine and Kurt's trapeze mentor. A day after Sabu's death, Kurt left Der Jahrmarkt to join a circus in Florida. After his return to Germany, he was recruited by the X-Men and moved to the USA. Jimaine followed him to America and changed her name to Amanda Sefton, taking a job as a flight attendant. She and Kurt have since had an on-again, off-again relationship. Years later Margali learned that Kurt had killed Stefan. Too deep in grief to question why, Margali exiled Nightcrawler's soul to a dimension resembling "Dante's Inferno." With help from Jimaine and Doctor Strange, Kurt was exonerated. During Margali's time of weakness on The Winding Way, she was captured by the demon D'Spayre. After being rescued by Jimaine and Nightcrawler, Margali began her quest to take possession of a magical weapon called the Soulsword. Margali tricked her daughter once again by giving her a warning about a sorcerer called Gravemoss who was trying to kill all above him on The Winding Way. Amanda traveled to Muir Island and found that Gravemoss had possessed Kurt. After defeating Gravemoss, Amanda gave her mother the Soulsword and Margali used it to kill all the other sorcerers stationed above her. Amanda then joined Excalibur under the codename Daytripper. Hoping to release a demon under London, Margali joined the U.K. branch of the Hellfire Club and kidnapped the mutant hybrid Douglock. Her efforts were foiled by Excalibur and Margali disappeared only to be captured by Belasco. With her last bit of magic she swapped souls with her daughter. Margali's soul, now in Amanda's body, took Nightcrawler to Limbo where they were able to rescue her body and defeat Belasco. After the battle, Nightcrawler returned to the X-Men and Margali left Amanda to rule Limbo. Amanda then took the name Magik for herself. Margali has reappeared recently to find Nightmare torturing her daughter. Nightmare was under control of a demon called Hive who was looking for the Soulsword. Nightcrawler was able to defeat Hive with the help of Margali, Jimaine and Nightmare. During the battle Margali revealed that Nightcrawler was in possession of the Soulsword. It is not known where Margali will turn up next. | Powers = As the Sorceress Supreme, with her experience in magic surpassing even that of Doctor Strange, Margali is capable of controlling magical forces for a wide range of effects. Margali is an accomplished sorceress, to the point that her power is equal to that of almost any sorcerer on Earth, having fought its Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, to a stalemate in her own dimension, and occupying "The Winding Way's" highest position. The Winding Way grants mystic power, but that power ebbs and flows unpredictably, affecting the strength of Margali's magic. Maragli can cast spells and transform herself. As the Red Queen she manifested her magic as a flaming sword, could extend her nails into long talons, and fire blasts of red arcane energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Wand of Power: The original source of Margali's powers. * Eye of Agamotto; Margali formerly wielded the Eye of Agamotto, and told Strange that he was not the first custodian of the ancient amulet. She tells him he will not be the last either, magically summoning the Eye by a gesture of her hand, and Strange is shocked, as he could not even prevent the eye from going up to Margali and wonders who this woman is. Margali says a chant relating to the Eye, and a golden glow shines down on Kurt, it is the Eye of Truth. * In addition, in the Marvel Tarot, Margali is shown on the Wheel of Fortune along with Jimaine and Irene Adler. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margali_Szardos }} Category:Circus Performers Category:Szardos Family Category:Romani